Killer Whale
|released = 13.2.1 |attribute = |lethality = 24 |rateoffire = 89 |capacity = 14 |mobility = 75 |cost = 175 |reskinof = Spark Shark |Level required = 19 |theme = Animal Themed |number = 296}} The Killer Whale is a Heavy weapon introduced in the 13.2.1 update. Appearance It is a re-skinned version of the Spark Shark. It appears to resemble a mechanical killer whale, such as it's called an orca. It is has a black and white base body, black fins, blue handle, and blue batteries. Strategies It has moderate damage, good fire rate, decent capacity, and fast mobility. What it lacks from its counterpart was its area damage. Tips * This weapon should not be used as an attacking weapon unless your level is low, as this weapon performs poorly against champion-armored players. * Aim for the head to maximize damage. This is not an area damage weapon, which means you can get headshots with this weapon. * This weapon has a secret piercing shot ability. Use this ability to fire down the hallways in Silent School. * Keep in mind, this weapon is not the same as its reskin: the spark shark. This weapon, in fact, is more like a mix of the Pencil Thrower and the Electromagnetic Cannon in terms of abilities. * This weapon slows whoever is hit by it. Use this to your advantage by hitting enemies with this and shooting them with a high damage weapon such as a sniper. * This weapon has slow projectiles, use them in close - medium range. Counters * Pick off its users from safe distances. * Beware of its users, as it has piercing-shots, so avoid using other players as meat shields. * It takes a while to reload so use that time to kill them. * Unlike its counterpart, it has no area damage, so counter it with a weapon that has the missing attribute in question or hide between solid walls to avoid its shots. * If you are hit and get slowed down, then try to get away by rocket jumping using a rocket jump weapon. Recommended Maps Silent School and Pool Party due to the long corridors. Equipment Setups Have a higher capacity weapon when it runs out. Trivia * Unlike its other re-skins in the 13.2.1 update, this weapon works differently from its predecessor. The same is for Hedgehog and Soul Thief. * It is one of the weapons where the weapon is modified to look like an animal/creature. (Ex: Double Dragon, Tiger Claws, Alligator, and etc.) * It is based on the real-life animal: the orca or killer whale such as it's called. * This weapon no longer has self knockback, or rocket jumping as of the 15.9.0 update. * This weapon is used more than 0xbadc0de because of its higher damage and ammo. This is no longer the case as the Killer Whale cannot rocket jump (As of the 15.9.0 update). * You will take self-damage when attempting rocket jump. It will also slow you down, due to the slow down attribute. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Category:Rockets Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Piercing Shot Category:Single Shots Category:Area Damage Category:Remodel Category:Epic